Boogie's Back!
by MyNameIsMarley
Summary: In a time where Halloweentown needs help more than ever, Kathia Marley(Me) and her friend, Kimi, die and stumble into town. Uh Oh... Rated PG-13 for language Please R&R!
1. Smoreanise Ebonics!

I own no characters from Halloweentown! The only character that's mine is moi. (My friend, Kimi, can own herself.) I didn't copy off anybody's story! This story is totally different from other stories where people go to Halloweentown! Okay! Now, here we go. . .  
  
Chapter 1: Smore-an-ise Ebonics!  
  
Kathia Marley and her bestest friend, Kimi Minnick, went out camping. Considering I want this story to last forever in time. Kimi and I will be ageless! Now! On with ze tale!  
  
Kathia: Gad, Kimi! When the hell can we set up camp?! I can hear my back shifting!  
  
Kimi: I haven't found the right spot yet!  
  
Kathia: WELL HURRY UP AND FIND IT!! MY SHOULDERS ARE SEPARATING!!!  
  
Kimi: Oh, hush, Kat. You're such a complainer.  
  
Kathia: ONLY WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE!!!  
  
Kimi: This spot looks pretty. Let's unload here.  
  
Kathia: THANK YOU!!! (drops huge backpack on the leafy ground) YAY!  
  
Kimi: Look, I was carrying the cooler.  
  
Kathia: Pish-posh! I was carrying the tent and clothes and toilet paper!  
  
Kimi: I asked you if you wanted help back at the entrance!  
  
Kathia: Hmph.  
  
So then that night, after much craziness with setting up ze tent. . . . . . .  
  
Kathia: Hey Kimi. . . . .  
  
Kimi: Mweh? (Smore lodged in her mouth)  
  
Kathia: What if we died tonight?  
  
Kimi: Mrph urf ump glff mmph? (translation: Why do you ask that?)  
  
Kathia: I dunno. I just keep thinking about the many possibilities that could happen to us if we died.  
  
(Awkward silence. Kimi stuffs a smore into Kathia's mouth.)  
  
Kathia: Mmmph.  
  
Kimi: Dats what you get for being theological at snack time.  
  
(Snap)  
  
Kathia: Mrph umph glph? (translation: Did you hear something?)  
  
(crackle)  
  
Kimi: Umm.... Rice Krispies?  
  
(a whole bunch of rice krispie noises are heard. Suddenly, a huge dead tree falls!)  
  
Kathia: AAAIIIIIGGGHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!  
  
(Tree crashes on our heroes. This does not please them.)  
  
Kathia: Urgh.... I see Chris Farley... (Dies)  
  
Kimi: So .... happy ... finally ... life ... ends ... (dies)  
  
Is this the end of Kathia and Kimi?! Are our friends going to go to heaven?! Or hell?! Is this the end of the incredibly short story?! How the hell should I know!! Keep reading!! 


	2. Holy frikin' beetle guts, Batman!

Whee! So far we have died! New chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Holy frickin' Beetle guts, Batman!  
  
So Our heroes, Kathia and Kimi are dead. But it doesn't end there! No, it sure does not! Our heroes begin NEW adventure! Lets watch!!  
  
Kathia: *Groan *  
  
Kimi: Ugh...  
  
Kathia: Did we die?  
  
Kimi: Umph... What kind of a question is that?  
  
Kathia: Hmm... No dead trees, no smores, no rice krispie noises... must've been some spooky dream.  
  
Kimi: You had that dream too?  
  
Kathia: Mm-hmm.  
  
Kimi: Neat, I- HEY! WHERE THE F*** DID OUR CAMPSITE GO?! DID SOMEBODY DRAG US DEEPER INTO THE WOODS?!!  
  
Kathia: (Looks around) This forest looks... Different.  
  
Kimi: GREAT! I HOPE I'M HAVING A DREAM!  
  
Kathia: (In sort of a Jack Skellington voice) It's someplace new...  
  
Kimi: ???? (looks around) Hey...  
  
Kathia: Kimi...  
  
Kimi: (worried) Did we survive that tree?  
  
Kathia: I'm not... sure.  
  
So our heroes get up and walk through this strange forest until they come upon a certain cluster of trees.  
  
Kimi: Katie...  
  
Kathia: Um...  
  
Kimi: Look at those trees.  
  
Kathia: They're in a circle! Let's check 'em out!  
  
Kimi: No!! We should know more about-  
  
Kathia: HOLY FRICKIN' BEETLE GUTS, BATMAN!!! (My favorite catch phrase)  
  
Kimi: (Runs over) What are you yelling about- OH MY GOD!!!...  
  
(they both stare at the trees)  
  
Kathia: These are the... These are the...  
  
Kimi: The doors to the holiday worlds...  
  
Kathia: Which would mean... WHEEEEEEE!!!!! (Dashes over to the Halloween tree.)  
  
Kimi: Is this real?!  
  
Kathia: Well it's a NICE trick if it's fake! (Opens the door)  
  
Kimi: What if it's a trap?!  
  
Kathia: I don't care! It's cool!! (Jumps in the tree) TALLY HOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kimi: This had BETTER be real... (Jumps in the tree) WHEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
(Door slams shut)  
  
Keep reading!!! More nonsense ahead! ( 


	3. Curly hill equals Fun!

Okay... For those of you who just tuned in, let me recap: (Ahem) Our heroes, Kathia and Kimi, went for a camping trip and ate smores. Suddenly, a tree fell on them and they died. They then found themselves in a mysterious forest where they found the doors to the holiday worlds. Kathia was so excited that she jumped in the Halloween tree at the drop of a hat. Kimi wasn't so sure this was a good idea but she dove in after her to make sure Kathia wouldn't be alone.  
  
Chapter 3: Curly hills=Fun!!!  
  
Kimi: (Waking up after a huge warp) Ugghhh.  
  
Kathia: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Kimi: Huh?  
  
Kathia YAAAAAAYYY!!!!!  
  
Kimi: (not quite awake yet) Urghle. uhhh.  
  
Kathia: HEY KIM!!! YOU GOTTA TRY THIS HILL!!!!  
  
Kimi: What hi- (wakes up) Holy.......  
  
Kathia (Running up and sliding down the curly hill repeatedly) WHEEEEEEE!!! IT'S LIKE SOME KIND OF SLIDE THAT'S NOT!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
Kimi: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (too shocked to speak)  
  
Kathia: Well... C'mon! It's fun!  
  
Kimi: We appear in Halloweentown and you are focused on only the F***-ING CURLY HILL?!!!!  
  
Kathie: The gates are locked.  
  
Kimi: Ohhhhhh....  
  
(Barking noises are heard)  
  
Kimi: Mweh? (That's Smore-an-ise for "What?")  
  
Zero: Arf arf bark!  
  
Kathia: (Hiding behind gravestone) Take cover..... Kimi: ZERO!!!!!! (Runs over and gives ze ghost puppy a giant Kimi hug) YEEEEE!!! PUPPY!!!! PUPPPPPAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Zero: AAaARrrrgGHHHh!!!! (choke)  
  
Kathia: Now to all you people reading this, I must warn you that Kimi reeeeeaaaalllyyyy loves Zero.  
  
Kimi: (pauses) Who are you talking to?  
  
Kathia: Uh.... Imaginary friend Bob.  
  
Kimi: OKAY! (Goes back to hugging and petting Zero to double-death)  
  
Kathia: And you thought I was nuts about the hill.  
  
Kimi: STOP TALKING TO BOB!!!!  
  
Kathia: Sorry.  
  
Mayor: (In the distance) What's with all the yelling?! You're waking the dead!!!  
  
Kathia: Sorry again. Wait.... MAYOR?!  
  
Kimi: (Lets go of Zero) DID SOMEBODY SAY MAYOR?!  
  
Mayor: Uh.... Who are you?  
  
Kathia: (Standing in a dramatic pose and pointing at the Mayor) I'M GONNA SPIN YOUR FACE AND THEN I'M GONNA ROLL YOU DOWN THE HILL!!!!!  
  
Mayor: Ummm....  
  
Kimi: (sigh) Oh no.....  
  
Jack: (appearing from the gate) What's going on?  
  
Kathia: (Spinning around, completely forgetting about the Mayor) JACK!!!!  
  
Kimi: (eating popcorn with the Mayor running away in the background)  
  
Jack: Uhhhh.... Have we met?  
  
Kathia: (Runs over with half-insaned look in her eyes) Will you marry me?  
  
Jack: ????!!!!!! ....... Excuse me? Kathia: Nothing! (under her breath) -yer mine, Skellington.  
  
Jack: (really creeped out look on his face) Umm. I'm engaged.  
  
Kathia: (Face Goes to total dispair) What? (silence) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ALL MY DREAMS SHATTERED!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: (Whispering to Kathia) If you like him so much then why did you write "Stitches?" (another one of my stories)  
  
Kathia: I... Don't know.....  
  
I know it's a bad place to end but it's my story so PHBTTTHHHHH!!!! (Now go read "Stitches" if you didn't get this)  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4! ( 


	4. Not again!

Okay, That's it! No more hibbity jibbity bippity squibbity!! It's time to realize what the heck is going on in this town!! Someone familiar is mentioned! Thought you'd seen the last of him in the movie didn't you?! WRONG.  
  
Chapter 4: Not Again!!!  
  
So after our author, Kathia, decided to accept the fact that Jack was engaged to Sally, and our friend, Kimi, had gotten tired of spearing pumpkins with the Mayor's top hat, the three made their way into town.  
  
Jack: So... What brings you two to Halloweentown?  
  
Kathia: The tree did it.  
  
Jack: Ah, you found the doors?  
  
Kimi: Well... We were out camping, just sitting there and minding our own business, when a huge dead tree falls on us and we die. So then we found the doors to the holiday worlds and decided that since we were dead, we might as well live here now.  
  
Kathia: What she said.  
  
Jack: Well, you sure picked the right place to die. Heh heh.  
  
Kathia: Do you guys have any Smores?  
  
Jack: Yeah, we make those sometimes.  
  
Kimi: Yum! Marshmallowy-chocolate goodness!  
  
Kathia: Mmmm... That was the last thing we ate before we died so naturally we love them.  
  
Jack: Yeah, the last thing I ever ate was pumpkin pie.  
  
Kimi: How did you die?  
  
Jack: I think it was back during the Salem Witch trials. They thought I was a warlock so they burned me. Coincidental because that was when Halloween was invented.  
  
Kimi: Oooh...  
  
Kathia: So what's new in this little town of spookiness?  
  
Jack: Well, we are currently having a major crisis. There's this guy who I killed about seven months ago. His name is Oogie Boogie. (Time is relative in my story.)  
  
Kathia: THE POTATOE SACK BUG-MAN?! HOW IS HE BACK?!! YOU KILLED HIM WHEN YOU TORE OFF HIS--- (Interrupted as Kimi shoves a Smore into her mouth.)  
  
Jack: How... How did you know...??  
  
Kimi: Don't listen to her. She had a weird dream and you were in it. (Elbow's Kathia in the stomach)  
  
Kathia: Arghumph! (translation: "Ow!")  
  
Jack: I've heard of that. Seeing things happening in other places within dreams. It's quite interesting if you ask me.  
  
Kimi: Yes. That is what happened. Right, KATHIA?? (nudges her again in hint)  
  
Kathia: Umph. (translation: "Yes.")  
  
Jack: Anyways, I all the help I can get. Would you two be willing to help me?  
  
Kathia and Kimi: HELL, YES!!! (actually, Kathia said "Aghm umph" but I'm just translating.  
  
Wheeeeee! End chapter 4, onto chapter 5!! I should really lay off those Wonka nerds. 


	5. Finkie's ultimate weapon!

I'm currently wasted on Wonka nerds. So much color... and sugar... and Oompa Loompas. (Why does this site not have a "Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory" section?!) Anyway, here we go again on another round of Ms. Marley's wild ride.  
  
Chapter 5: Finkie's ultimate weapon!  
  
Jack: Okay, let's go see doctor Finklestein.  
  
Kathia: Why? That old guy is always in a bad mood...  
  
Jack: Eh??  
  
Kimi: (Whacks Kathia in the head.)  
  
Kathia: Ow! Geez... This is starting to remind me of a "Three stooges" episode.  
  
Jack: Anyway... I have to go there anyway. (Fixes his bowtie and grins.) I have to pay a visit to my Fiancé.  
  
Kathia: Hmph.  
  
Kimi: Get over it, Katie.  
  
(So the three of them take a stroll over to Finklestien Manor.)  
  
Jack: (Rings the doorbell)  
  
Doctor F: Argh! My head hurts... (looks downstairs) The door is open!  
  
Jack: Hello!  
  
Doctor F: Oh... Hi Jack. Who are they?  
  
Jack: This is Kathia (Points to Kathia who is watching a spider scurry across the floor) and this is Kimi. (Who is thinking of what she could do with deadly nightshade and smiling.) They're the new residents in town and want to help out with our little problem.  
  
Doctor F: Uh-huh... And you're sure that these two are capable of doing that?  
  
Jack: They seem to be able to by the way they were abusing the Mayor when I found them.  
  
Kathia and Kimi: (Smiling, as they remember the fond memories.)  
  
Doctor F: Well then Jack, if they're trustworthy then I guess I can tell them about ... Umm... You-know-what...  
  
Jack: Oh, of course, Doctor! These two are on our side.  
  
Doctor F: Oh, very well. Come with me you three.  
  
(Inside Finklestien's Lab...)  
  
Doctor F: Okay, under this sheet is my design for our ultimate weapon to be rid of our town nemesis.  
  
Kathia: Ooh!  
  
Kimi: Shiny!  
  
Jack: Perfect!  
  
Doctor F: (Throws off sheet) Behold!  
  
Kathia: OOOH!!!!  
  
Kimi: SHINY!!!!  
  
Jack: PERFECT!!!!  
  
Doctor F: I knew you'd like it.  
  
Kimi: Err... What it be?  
  
Doctor F: I call him... MUMMY BOY!!!! (A character from "The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy")  
  
Kathia: What makes him an ultimate weapon?  
  
Doctor F: He can put curses on people and is quite good at a game he calls "Virgin Sacrifice."  
  
Jack: Nice.  
  
Kimi: Neat!  
  
Kathia: Waitaminute... Has this mummy guy ever tried to kill Sally?  
  
Doctor F: Heavens, No!  
  
Kathia: But (Grins at Jack) you said he played "Virgin Sacrifice." Why hasn't he maimed Sally?  
  
Jack: Err...  
  
Doctor F: I don't know. I guess maybe my creations have some kind of instinct not to kill each other.  
  
Jack: Yes, Doctor, probably. (Gives Kathia a frustrated look)  
  
Kathia: Ee hee...  
  
Hee!!!! As I said in chapter 3, read my other story "Stitches" if you didn't get this. Bwa ha ha! I'm evil. Stay tuned for more chapters! 


	6. AAAHHHHHH! It's MUMMY BOY!

Sha-zam! It is I... Kathia Marley bringing you more stupid idiotic ravings from the mind that it is mine. Ever read "Bear" by Jamie Smart? Read it!! Issue #3 especially! But before you even think about getting up and making your brain do things... READ THIS FIRST!!!!! Or I'll eat you!!! (Yum!) Arrgghhh...  
  
Chapter 6: AHHH!!! It's MUMMY BOY!!!  
  
So our heroes were left off at Doctor Finklestien's house.  
  
Jack: Pardon me, Doctor, but is Sally around?  
  
Kathia: GRRRGGGHHHHHH...  
  
Kimi: Katie...  
  
Doctor F: Ah, yes. One moment. (Shifts glasses) SALLY!!!  
  
Sally: Coming!!  
  
Jack: (turning towards Kathia) How do I look?  
  
Kathia: (Sigh) You look absolutely horrible and scary. (compliment!)  
  
Jack: Great! Now for Sally... (Grins)  
  
Kimi: (whispering to Kathia) You handled that well.  
  
Kathia: Don't remind me...  
  
Sally: Jack!  
  
Jack: Sally! (Kiss)  
  
Kimi: Aww!  
  
Kathia: Cooties from hell.  
  
Kimi: Shut up and smile.  
  
Kathia: (Manages a sort of evil grin-half-smile.)  
  
Doctor F: (Sigh) *Twitch *  
  
Mummy Boy: (Wakes up) Urghh...  
  
Kimi: Hey, look! Mummy Boy rises!  
  
Kathia: (Goes out of grin-trance thing) Eh?  
  
Doctor F: Oh wonderful! He's awake!  
  
Mummy Boy: I... hungry.  
  
Doctor F: I'll go get the Tanna leaves... (exits)  
  
Mummy Boy: (spins around to Kimi and Kathia) ... For VIRGIN BLOOD!!!  
  
Kathia and Kimi: (in King Arthur voices) RUN AWAAAAYYY!!!!!!  
  
Mummy Boy: GWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Chases them with a knife)  
  
Doctor F: (Wheeling in) I'm back! And I've got the Ta- oh no.  
  
Kathia and Kimi: (running by) HE'S GONNA EAT OUR HEARTS!!!!!!  
  
Mummy Boy: (also running by) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack and Sally: (also also running by) NO!!!!!!! THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE!!!!!!  
  
Doctor F: (Watching them all run around the room in circles) Umm... Mummy Boy! Sugar frosted Tanna leaves!  
  
Mummy Boy: (Suddenly stops, thereby causing the reverse-domino effect by Jack and Sally crashing into Mummy Boy and Kathia and Kimi crashing into Jack and Sally.)  
  
Mummy boy: (again) Mmmmmm!!!!!! Yum!!!!!!! (Runs over to the doctor and starts munching on a leaf like it's taffy) Purrrrrr...  
  
Doctor F: Good, Good! (Turn's to JackSallyKathiaKimi pile) Sorry 'bout that.  
  
JackSallyKathiaKimi pile: SURE YOU ARE!!!!!!  
  
Wheeeee!!!!! Yet another chapter in this story that I have written! I need some Ritalin now!!!!! (Michael Jackson scream)  
  
Chapter 7 now!!!!! 


	7. Boogie's boys! And GIRL, stupid!

Hi reading-story people!! Kathia the great and terrible (don't forget clinically insane) is back with yet another chapter for our favorite TNBC tale!! Yee-haw!! Let's go!!  
  
Chapter 7: Boogies boys!! (and GIRL, stupid!)  
  
So, our heroes, Jack, Sally, Kathia, and Kimi finaly get out of their people-pile. Now they are on their way with Mummy Boy (in restraints now, of course) to our local bad guy, Oogie Boogie! (Dramatic gasp!)  
  
Mummy Boy: ARRRGHHHHH!!!! ACKPTH!!!!!! MEOW!!! BLEAH!!!!  
  
Jack: Shut up, Mummy Boy, we're almost there.  
  
Kimi: Ughh... Mummy boy keeps looking at me weird.  
  
Kathia: He likes you.  
  
Kimi: Now I'm getting indigestion.  
  
Sally: (Rolls eyes) Uh boy...  
  
(They come to the treehouse!!!)  
  
Kathia: I'm just glad that everything is close around here.  
  
(Suddenly, Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump in front of them!)  
  
Jack: Wha?!  
  
Sally: Oh no...  
  
Mummy Boy: Eh? ... MRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: You stooopid kids! You disturbed ze mummy!! Now we've got to feed him more leaves.  
  
Shock: Hey Sister! Since when did you become the boss of us?! Hmmm?!  
  
Barrel: Yeah! Does this look like some kind of leaf-eating place where you can eat leaves?!  
  
Kathia, Kimi, Jack, Sally, Lock, and Shock: YES.  
  
Barrel: Oh. Never mind.  
  
Sally: Look guys, we really need to get across. We've gotta get rid of Oogie Boogie... again.  
  
Lock: You'd do that??  
  
Kathia and Kimi: Mmmyep!!!  
  
Shock: NO!! He's the one who taught us how to be bad!!  
  
Lock: There's no way you're getting past us now.  
  
Barrel: Yeah! What did he ever do to you?!  
  
Jack: (Sarcastically) Uh... Well, I don't know let me think... He tried to kill Sandy Claws, he tried to kill my fiancé, he tried to kill me... NOPE! I can't think of a SINGLE THING he's EVER done BAD.  
  
Kathia: He try to kill Jack, he dies.  
  
Shock: Well... He hasn't bothered you lately HAS HE?!!  
  
Some dead guy in the distance #1: He ate my auntie!  
  
Some dead guy in the distance #2: He scared my horse!  
  
Doctor F: (in the distance) HE TOILET PAPERED MY LAB!!!  
  
Sally: He also sexually harassed my leg.  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Errrrrr...  
  
Kimi: Hey! Someone stole the smore I was saving!!!  
  
Shock: (Sigh) Fine, go ahead and kill him! He'll just keep coming back!!!  
  
Jack: Thank you for being so understanding.  
  
Lock: You cheeky...  
  
Mummy Boy: (Eating a smore) Mmmmm... Mumphmarrough. (Translation: Mmmmm... Marshmallow.  
  
Za za za za za. There are more chapters to come to just sit right where you are until I'm back. 


	8. Za Boogie Man!

Yo-ho! Yo-ho! I pirates life for me!!! Hee! I wish I was a pirate! Life would be really interesting! Curse of the black pearl is upon me!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Za Boogie Man!!!  
  
(We are at the part where our heroes have gotten past the previous chapter where Lock, Shock, and Barrel try to stop them. Fools!!! Now anyway...)  
  
Jack: Man, it got dark fast. Did anyone bring a flashlight?  
  
Kathia: I brought one camping, but I don't know if I still have it.  
  
Kimi: No, I think you had it when we died.  
  
Mummy Boy: (Coughs up some wires and part of a light bulb.) Mmmm... Battery acid.  
  
Kimi: (Deep sigh) Never mind.  
  
(We enter the lair through the elevator-cage thing)  
  
Kathia: Ooh! Dark lights!!  
  
Sally: We've gotta be careful.  
  
(Suddenly, some dice are tossed out from somewhere and they hit Kathia in ze head!)  
  
Kathia: OW!! Dammit, demon dice!!  
  
Sally: Did you say DICE?!  
  
Jack: ... Oh shit...  
  
Oogie Boogie: (appears from somewhere with cool dark light effects!) Well, well, well... Look who's back!  
  
Mummy Boy: Spaaaarkleeeeeee...  
  
Sally, Kathia, and Kimi: Shut up, Mummy Boy!  
  
Jack: We meet again Oogie!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Surprise, you meddling stick figure.  
  
Jack: At least I'm not fat!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Like yo' mama!  
  
Jack: My mother has been decomposing for the last 400-something years.  
  
Kathia: GODDAMNIT!! I HATE IT WHEN DRAMATIC FIGHTS TURN INTO FRIGGIN' INSULT CONTESTS!!!!  
  
Kimi: But insults can be funny if it's happening to the bad guy!  
  
Sally: Actually, I'd prefer if you did neither.  
  
Oogie Boogie: I'm lost.  
  
Jack: Umm...  
  
Oogie Boogie: Okay! Fight! (pushes a button that sends the roulette-wheel- like lair to start rotating with the mechanical cards with spinning swords)  
  
Jack: Not again!! Argh!  
  
Oogie Boogie: I've also installed THIS! (Pulls a switch that makes gun- shooting mecanical skeleton cowboys appear from all around the lair)  
  
Kathia: Not so fast, Boogieman! (Impales him with a Halloweentown Keyblade via "Kingdom Hearts")  
  
Oogie Boogie: AKKKGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: KATHIA, WHERE THE FRIKKIN' HELL DID YOU GET A KEYBLADE?!!  
  
Kathia: I...... Found it.  
  
Kimi: You "Found it?!"  
  
Sally: (Looking at Oogie Boogie) Oh my god!!!  
  
Jack: Wha? HOLY-  
  
(Oogie Boogie is wearing a robotic exo-skeleton under the cloth and not bugs) HA!!!! FOOLED YOU!!!!!!  
  
Kimi: No you don't!! prepare to meet our wrath!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Wha?  
  
Kimi: ... Egyptian style!! (Releases Mummy Boy from restraint)  
  
Mummy boy: YAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! (Tackles Kathia)  
  
Kimi: NOT HER!!! Tackle the Oogie!!  
  
Mummy Boy: Sorry. YAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Tackles Oogie Boogie!)  
  
Oogie Boogie: AUGH! Quit gnawing on my head!!! (Throws Mummy Boy at Jack)  
  
Jack: (Tackled by Mummy Boy) Wha?!!! OH CRAP!!! I'm losing my balance!!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: (Stomps the ground making things shake)  
  
Sally: JACK!!!!!  
  
Jack: (Loses balance) I LOVE YOU SALLY!!!! (Both Jack and Mummy Boy fall into the lava pit in the middle of the room)  
  
Kathia and Kimi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sally: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: BWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god oh god That CAN'T be the end of Jack!!! NOOOO!!!! MUST MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!! STAY TUNED!!!!!! JACK IS DOUBLE-DEAD!!!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: And that's bad?  
  
Kathia: I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!!!!! 


	9. The Worst Ending in History!

Where we left . Where did we leave off. Wait. JACK DOUBLE-DIED?!!! AAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Worst Ending in History!  
  
Sally: JAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!! Look's like I've won!! JACK-pot!!!! Heee!!!  
  
Jack: (Climbs out of the lava, holding... Jack) Don't be to sure, Boogieman!!  
  
Sally: Who the hell are you?  
  
Jack: It's ME! Jack!  
  
Kathia: Umm. This story doesn't have any illustrations so you'll have to be more specific, Jack.  
  
Jack: Fine... I'm (jumps onto the eightball mixer) Captain Jack Sparrow!!! (Moon shines on him) In skeletal form!!!  
  
Sally and Oogie: TWO skeleton jacks?!!  
  
Jack Skellington: (wakes up in Jack sparrow's arms) Whuh?  
  
Jack Sparrow: Shut up other Jack. This is weird enough as it is.  
  
Jack Skellington: I'm confused.  
  
Sally, Oogie, and Kimi: (nodding their heads) We all are, Jack.  
  
Kathia: I'm not!!!  
  
Sally, Oogie, and Kimi: Shut up, Kathia!  
  
Mummy Boy: (Crawling out of lava) MMMMMEAT!!!!!  
  
Sally, Oogie, and Kimi: You too, Mummy Boy!  
  
Kathia and Mummy Boy: Dammit!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Okay... There are two Jacks. Both have last names ending with "S" and are currently in Skeletal form. Who here thinks that Disney made that to be more than just a coincidence?  
  
Everyone, Even the Jacks: (Raise hands) ME!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Thought so.  
  
Kathia: But I pointed out the connection.  
  
Everyone, Even the Jacks: That's true too, Goddammit.  
  
Oogie Boogie: Mmmmmyep... Here's another thing. Why didn't Jack-  
  
The Jacks: SPECIFY!!!!!  
  
Oogie Boogie: Why didn't Jack SKELLINGTON get incinerated in the lava pool?  
  
Kathia: I switched the ingredients in the pool to a large saucy pool of Mac N' Cheese. Jack never dies in my stories.  
  
(All the Jack lovers in the world): YAAAAAY!!!!!!  
  
Kathia: Thank you! (Takes a bow.)  
  
(All the Oogie Boogie lovers in the world): DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kathia: Dammit.  
  
Jack Skellington: Um. Pirate Jack, You can put me down now.  
  
Jack Sparrow: Mmkay. (Drops him)  
  
Jack Skellington: (Crash) Ow... Thank you...  
  
Kathia: Let's go watch "Pirates of the Caribbean!"  
  
Oogie Boogie: Kathia, you are officially the stupidest author ever.  
  
Kimi: Meh.  
  
Kathia: I've set a new record!!!  
  
(So thus, there is no fight. Having gotten tired of the utter idiocy that Kathia keeps writing, everybody goes to town hall to celebrate the end of this story.)  
  
Oogie Boogie and Jack Sparrow: (Drunk) 3 BOTTLES OF BOOZE ON THE WALL!!! 3 BOTTLES OF BOOZE!!!!!......  
  
Mayor: (Crouched under the floorboards and twitching) Why... Oh why god, did they have to start at 10,000 Bottles?!!!!  
  
Jack Skellington: (Drunk) Hey Sal, what do you say to some post-marriage intensity?  
  
Sally: (Also Drunk) Hell, yes!!!!  
  
Doctor F: (Twitching and looking at Kathia) Okay, why did you write that?  
  
Kathia: (Also Also Drunk) *Hic * Cuz itz FUN-AY!!! (passes out)  
  
Doctor F: *Spazzes * SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Kimi: (Also Also Also Drunk) You can't protect her forever... You stupid guy!!! (Joins Oogie and Jack Sparrow in singing)  
  
Kathia: (Wakes up) Hey, Who added alcohol to the lemonade?!  
  
Edward Scissorhands: Lemonade? (Pukes)  
  
Kathia: I love you, Tim Burton.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Okay, Let's hear it for the worst ending in the history!!! (Everybody starts lighting things on fire)  
  
If you people didn't get that Edward Scissorhands joke, Go watch it. I always cry at the end of that movie. (All Hail Tim Burton!!!) 


End file.
